Particularly in the beverage industry it is often necessary to transfer articles, e.g. bottles, from one treatment unit to a second treatment unit. These transfers can, for example, happen using one or more transport star wheels.
In the process, the transfers have to be adjusted as exactly as possible, as otherwise the articles may get jammed in the region of transfer and thereby a high force acts on the articles or the transport runs unevenly or clamps and guides of conveying devices used for the transfer suffer from strong abrasion.
Usually the adjustment of the transfer is performed optically, i.e. the relative positioning or arrangement of the conveying devices used for the transfer is carried out by an operator during a downtime of the machine.
This procedure, however, has the disadvantage that it is very time consuming and does not always lead to satisfactory results. Furthermore, in the production process other dynamic circumstances are present, which may lead to imprecise transfers. The transfers may also change during the production process due to wear.